


Requests or suggestions

by Viodetta



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viodetta/pseuds/Viodetta
Kudos: 1





	Requests or suggestions

So I would want to know what some of your ideas are for writing, I do not write like angst, fluff or things like other authors because I have only heard of them and I don’t know what they are. But you guys can surely suggest like the pervious Villaininnit story. I have some of my own ideas planned but if you have an idea just post it down here, I might or most likely write the idea. Anyways suggest and put your ideas down here, thank you!

I DO NOT. I. DO. NOT. WRITE. SMUT. DON’T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT.


End file.
